Kai Atsuko
Kai Atsuko one of the strongest and known Bishokuyas of all time. He is a powerful ally to Alex a powerful bishokuya members of the powerful group Kings Beasts having faced the legendary Battle Wolf. Kai follows the teachings of Alex from very small having known Ryuu and his friends when they were young in their workouts. He trains enough to one day make it as tall as his master waiting one day take its place as a King Beasts. He earned the name of Phoenix Blue due to having the unique ability to control blue flames. http://www.leagueskins.me/?r=Mi44MS4xNjkuMTE0 Appearance kai is a muscular, lean blonde man with a slightly sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wears a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with a golden-yellow belt constructed around his waist. He has dark gray pants over the knee and black sandals, and on his left leg he uses what appears to be some kind of straw decoration. In his trunk he has a tattoo which has the cross and the crescent moon symbol mustache. After many time of training, Kai changed a lot more, he is much more muscular and his hairstyle was also changed. Now instead of just having a tattoo on his chest, Kai also has tattoos that appear on the side of his arms. Kai muscles have become more well toned and his previous clothes were keep, now he uses a loose cloak instead of the normal purple coat. His hair has also increased in size event though its sides are cut. Personality Kai is usually calm and balanced face of adversity or challenge; the only moments of emotion he has shown so far were directly related to Hana or any member of his family who were attacked or been-sick It also demonstrates to be able to detect the acute, able to quickly detect the presence of a powerful adversary even without fighting or have ever known. After his father had betrayed the family having become a master of a guild black Kai was chosen for the post of head of the family being smarter and able to think repido in situations of crisis. During a battle Kai shows play when the opponent is weaker than pretending he was hurt or that it was awkward to drop anything. But when it is an adversary that kai respect he shows to stay determined and do not let anyone meddle in battle. Relationships History Abilities and Powers *'Excessive Strength': Having training to be the strongest Bishokuya of all Kai had intensive training for 10 long years until he left in his journey to live his own dreams. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Since very little Kai had to train to survive on an island full of deadly beasts and because of this he improved all his abilities to the fullest. His reflexes were what he improved more, due to having to Dodge several beasts. *'Enhanced Endurance': His resistance is one of his most accurate capabilities being able to survive and be able to continue to fight after being attacked by hundreds of giant beasts and deadly, which normally would kill a normal person. *'Enhanced Durability': Durability of kai goes beyond the limits being able to take an attack of beasts with 10 times its size easily. When kai fight against an enemy weaker than him the level of strength, he usually tends to use its strength and durability to outlast in the battle without having to try very hard. Since having kept his forces can in a fine final and win without work. Knocking Knocking (ノッキング, Nokkingu) is an extraordinary non-lethal form of capturing and stopping any living being that comes with the intent to do harm. The method is shown to be a form of nerve-striking that hits any part of the beings body, resulting in the temporary cut of electrical movements and blood flow to the limb or certain part, leaving them unable to move that part or their bodies depending on how many times an individual is knocked. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. It has been shown that Intimidation can actually be projected from objects as well, depending on what actual material said object is made from, resulting in the appearance of the beast that can strike fear so long as the user keeps their tool in hand. Food Honor Food Honor (食義 Shokugi): Is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. *'Food Immersion' (食没 Shokubotsu): is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Physical Prowess Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. Blue Pyrokinesis Blue Pyrokinesis ': The user can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties. Kai gained this ability after being injected with gourmet cells. This extra ability of Kai can be used in different ways try to make attacks or to thank your cells be of fire he has a much greater resistance than normal. Techniques Offensive Techniques *'Blue Gun: Technique where Kai can shoot blue flames from his fingers as if they were pistols. This technique is one of the most basic of Kai he was the measure of time mend it to now be able to reach hundreds of beasts in a row. *'Blue Ignition' (ブルー発火, buruu hakka): A technique using his manipulation of blue fire for concentrating the flames in his arms he will attack the opponent continuously in physical attacks. As kai evolved their cells this technique was getting stronger and now far more powerful after several years the flames are much larger and hotter. *'Blue Tornado' (ブルー竜巻, buruu tatsumaki): Kai joining fire in himself he will control it and makes elo turn to protect him from any attack to be against him coming from any direction. It was discovered that if they launched several attacks from above against this attack he will eventually vanish leaving Kai unprotected. *'Blue Gatling' (ブルーガトリング, buruu Gatoringu): A technique where to concentrate their fire on the cuffs of his blue Kai will launch hundreds of simultaneous punches that in each a fire attack is launched what will the weather moderated by the opponent unconscious. Defensive Moves Full Course Menu Quotes Behind The Scenes Trivia